lurthenfandomcom-20200215-history
Geschiedenis van Lúrthen
Dit artikel is een overzicht van de '''geschiedenis van Lúrthen. '''Deze valt chronologisch op te delen in de prehistorie, het Eerste Tijdperk (ET), het Tweede Tijdperk (TT) en het Derde Tijdperk (DT). Een kalenderjaar duurt 400 dagen. Prehistorie De Goddelijke Tijd (tot circa 3000 voor ET) Hoewel de oudste archeologische vondsten in Lúrthen niet verder dateren dan circa 3000 voor ET, zijn er veel mythes en verhalen die het verleden beschrijven van vóór die periode. Deze mythes en verhalen beschrijven voornamelijk de levens van (demi-)goden en legendarische figuren. De oudste overgebleven bronnen zijn de Tabletten van Lagno en Migno die verhalen beschrijven van de belangrijkste afgedaalde goden. De afgedaalde goden werden door de gehemelde goden naar het leefbare continent gebracht om voorbereidingen te treffen voor de Godenoorlog. De zussen Lagno en Migno moesten bijvoorbeeld van Sagno op zoek naar mineralen om wapens te smeden. De afgedaalde goden keerden naar verschillende hoeken van het continent waar zij jarenlang hun opdrachten uitvoerden. Zij maakten daarbij gebruik van helpers (de moderne volkeren) die zij schiepen naar hun evenbeeld. Sommigen gebruikten bovendien hun krachten (of de krachten die zij leenden van de gehemelde goden) om het landschap om te vormen. Historici gaan er dan ook van uit dat Lúrthen in deze periode haar huidige vorm kreeg en haar eerste (nog bestaande) sterfelijke inwoners. Hoe lang de goden uiteindelijk in Lúrthen zijn geweest is onduidelijk. De helpers hebben geen bronnen nagelaten en er zijn weinig stoffelijke overschotten gevonden. Het is zelfs in de meeste gevallen onduidelijk waar de preciese nederzettingen van de goden lagen en hoe groot de gemeenschappen van helpers waren. In de loop der tijd zijn er daardoor vele uiteenlopende interpretaties over de Goddelijke Tijd ontstaan. Sommigen meenden dat de goden er slechts kort waren en gebruik maakten van een zeer beperkte groep helpers, anderen beweren dat ze er duizenden jaren waren en grote gemeenschappen tot hun beschikking hadden. Omdat de Tabletten vrij abrupt stoppen is er tevens speculatie over de reden waarom de goden zijn verdwenen. Desondanks vermoeden de meeste historici dat de Godenoorlog abrupt uitbrak en dat daardoor alle afgedaalde goden ineens terugkeerden. De meeste chronologiëen laten de Goddelijke Tijd eindigen omstreeks 3000 voor ET omdat de overgeleverde bronnen en vondsten allemaal dateren van na deze periode en dus niet laten blijken dat er goddelijke aanwezigheid was. Al met al is er dus veel onduidelijk over hoe lang de Goddelijke Tijd duurde, over hoe ver voor 3000 voor ET de goden op het continent liepen en over hoe veel sterfelijken er voor deze periode hebben geleefd. De Chaotische Periode De tijd vanaf circa 3000 voor ET tot de Grote Oorlog wordt, door historici van de moderne volkeren, gekenmerkt door het gebrek aan centraal gezag, algemene veiligheid, hygiëne en een groot aantal slagen en oorlogen. Deze elementen stonden technologische en demografische ontwikkelingen van de moderne volkeren in de weg. De Chaotische Periode wordt als een bloeitijd beschouwd voor de zogenoemde 'wilde volkeren'. Zij plunderden kleinere gemeenschappen en voerden, vaak in de vorm van allianties, oorlogen tegen de grotere nederzettingen. Sommige steden en gemeenschappen van de moderne volkeren, waaronder de dwergenstad Lagno en de mensenstad Beerseinde, wisten afspraken te maken met de wilde volkeren. Maar zelfs deze afspraken werden vaak gebroken. Over de plunderingen, oorlogen en gebeurtenissen van voor de oprichting van het Menselijke Verbond (1110 voor ET) zijn weinig details bekend. Nederzettingen en gemeenschappen hielden zelf geen documenten bij over goederen, mankracht, wapens, e.d. omdat de wilde volkeren deze gegevens konden gebruiken. Daarnaast gingen de plunderingen, slagen en oorlogen vaak gepaard met grote verwoesting waardoor veel persoonlijke documenten ook verloren zijn gegaan. Bovendien hielden de meeste wilde volkeren ook geen gegevens bij. De documenten die we van deze tijd hebben, zijn afkomstig uit religieuze gemeenschappen, zoals tempels en kerken, die door de wilde volkeren grotendeels met rust gelaten werden. Aan de hand van persoonlijke documenten van geestelijken en tempels is het mogelijk om reconstructies te maken. Rond 1200 voor ET werden de plunderingen erger. Dit had grotendeels te maken met de opkomst van de bugbear Zhalk. Zhalk was aanvankelijk de leider van een grote groep bugbears die van de noordoostelijke vlakte kwam (nu bekend staat als Zhalks Droogvlakte). In 1111 voor ET veroverde Zhalk met zijn bende Rovershaven. Dat was voor verschillende families en gildes in het Oude Land de reden om het Menselijke Verbond. Het Verbond had enkele primaire doelen: 1) Het heroveren van Rovershaven, 2) het elimineren van Zhalk en 3) om de wilde volkeren te verdrijven uit het leefbare continent. Dat een dergelijk verbond zo laat pas ontstond, had te maken met uiteenlopende motieven en onderlinge intriges. Pas toen Rovershaven permanent ingenomen werd, was er een drijfveer om deze obstakels te overkomen. De Belegering van Rovershaven (1109 voor ET) Het Menselijke Verbond was aanvankelijk redelijk succesvol. Op de weg naar Rovershaven verdreven zij de meeste bendes in het Oude Land. Binnen enkele maanden waren zij in de buurt van Légea. Maar daar kwamen ze in de problemen met het bestuur van de elvenstad. Zij wilden het Verbond geen toegang bieden: de elven meenden dat een dergelijke inventie de balans van de natuur in gevaard bracht. Achteraf bleek dat de elven afspraken hadden gemaakt met Zhalk over de bossen in noord-Rivierenland. Na enkele dagen kamp bewaard te hebben in de buurt van Légea, besloot het Verbond om via de moerassen van Donker Rivierenland te gaan. De legers van het Verbond waren niet bekend met het terrein dat vol monsters en bendes zat. Hierdoor was de tocht lang en moeizaam: het Verbond verloor enkele duizenden soldaten op de tocht en kwam met een vermoeid en gedemotiveerd leger de moerassen door. Zij zetten een kamp op op een dag afstand van Rovershaven en blokkeerden alle toegangsroutes tot de stad. Met hulp van de half-elf hoogtovenaar Larthán wist het Verbond de zee rondom Rovershaven te bevriezen. Het zou Zhalk moeten dwingen om de strijd buiten de stad aan te gaan. Maar Zhalk weigerde en dreigde alle vrouwen en kinderen op gruwelijke wijze te doden als het Verbond niet op zou houden. Het Verbond besloot in de nacht de stad te belegeren. Uiteindelijk zou de Belegering van Rovershaven een moeilijke strijd vormen voor beide partijen. Toen de morgen kwam werd er besloten tot een staakt het vuren. Er volgde een laange reeks onderhandelingen die resulteerden in het Verdrag van de Vlakte. Het belang van de belegering was dat het de eerste georganiseerde strijd was met allianties, verbonden en uiteindelijk verdragen. Het Menselijke Verbond (1109 - 900 voor ET) Na de belegering keerde Zhalk met een groot aantal rijkdommen terug naar de noordoostelijke droogvlakte die sindsdien informeel Zhalks droogvlakte genoemd werd. In het verdrag was ook afgesproken dat Zhalks bende de menselijke orde niet meer zou verstoren. Bovendien had het Verbond, om Zhalk in de onderhandelingen tegemoet te komen, een groot aantal elven slaven afgestaan die wonende waren in Rovershaven. De successen van het Verbond deden de mensen inzien dat zij verenigd sterk waren. Nu Zhalk vertrokken was, besloten zij hun alliantie door te zetten en te herorganiseren. Er ontstonden verschillende afdelingen die of in steden en gebieden geplaatst werden of op missies werden gestuurd om de laatste actieve grote bendes op te rollen. Hoewel het oprollen van de kleinere bendes lastiger bleek dan verwacht, mede door de grote proliferatie van deze vaak kleine groepen, waren de defensieve afdelingen een groot succes. Bendes vielen steeds minder vaak bewoonde gebieden aan en konden zichzelf ook niet meer goed organiseren waardoor steden helemaal buiten beschouwing werden gelaten. Er brak een bloeiperiode aan voor het Menselijke Verbond en zijn partners. Het Eerste Tijdperk (1761 jaar) Het Eerste Tijdperk (ET) werd uitgeroepen door de Elvenraad na de Grote Oorlog. Het moest volgens de Raad het begin zijn van een vredige, georganiseerde wereld na jaren van chaos en strijd. Volgens de Raad zou het leiderschap van de elven in Eerste Tijdperk laten zien dat elven de meest kundige van de Gemeenschappen was, maar tegelijkertijd was er een profetie verkondigd door de Heilige Elven die stelde dat het Eerste Tijdperk het laatste tijdperk der elven zou zijn. Het tijdperk duurde 1761 jaar. Het Tweede Tijdperk (673 jaar) Category:Geschiedenis